


Taking Shots

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Anderlock Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Anderson get's shot and Sherlock freaks out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anon asked: could you write a small fic where Anderson gets shot (Doesn't have to be too serious) and Sherlock panics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Shots

**Bang!**  

The gun shot echoed in Sherlock's ear. A blood curdling cry ripped out of Philip as he fell to the sidewalk. Sherlock backed away momentarily before dropping to his knees to his lovers side. Philip was holding tightly to his bleeding arm, crying in pain. "Bloody fuck." He gasped. He was visibly shaking. 

Sherlock reached over and pulled his hands away. He didn't know what to do. Philip's just been shot. His mind had shut down. "Oh Christ, Philip... W-What do you... Oh God." Sherlock whimpered and cradled the injured man's head into his lap. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he looked at the wound. 

"C-Call for an a-ambulance." Philip gritted out through clenched teeth. 

"Right. Of course. Oh God I'm so sorry." Sherlock took his mobile out of his pocket and struggled to put in his passcode - his mind was flying a million miles an hour- before he called for an ambulance. The operator told him a team would be out in fifteen minutes tops. Far too long in  Sherlock mind. "They're on there way, love. Don't worry." Sherlock said softly, a hand stroking Philip's hair. "Just hang in there." 

Philip let out a pained chuckle, making Sherlock's face fall into a more concerned expression.  "T-This is the m-most s-scared I've seen you." Philip let out a low groan, the adrenaline in his body was started to dissipate. 

Sherlock's mouth twitched into a sad smile. "You bloody idiot." he breathed. "Your hurt, of course I'm scared." Sherlock bent down and kissed Philip's forehead. 

Philip smiled softly before his face twisted into a pained expression. "I-Is it bad?" He asked moving his hand from his wound. 

Sherlock had to force himself to look. He felt sick as he analyzed the wound. "It's-" Sherlock gagged and turned his head in case he was going to be sick. He'd seen far worse, but this was just horrid. "Oh God, you'r h-humerus is broken I think. The bleeding is slowing down." Sherlock placed Philip's hand over the wound again, adding a bit of pressure.

Philip let out a weak cry and tightly shut his eyes. "I-I love you, Sh-Sherlock." He said softly looking up at the detective.

Sherlock let out a soft sound, "You make it sound like you're dying." the detective quickly wiped the tears from his face. 

"N-Not dying no. I think I might pass- pass out." He confessed. "Shock and p-pain. I'm getting, ah, headache." 

"No, please try- just try to stay awake until the ambulance comes. Okay, babe?" Sherlock said worriedly. "Keep talking to me. Remember our- our first date?" he encouraged. 

Philip smiled and nodded. "We went for a walk-" he let out a pained sound. "Went for a walk and got ice cream." Philip smiled and looked at Sherlock, who had started crying again. "You spilled yours on me. What was it... Pecan?" 

Sherlock only nodded, not able to talk. He looked up when he heard the ambulance and saw the flashing lights. "T-The ambulance is here, love. You're going to be just fine." he promised and kissed Philip's forehead. "Everything's going to be fine." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! :)


End file.
